


Warmth, Ultimate Robots, and a Touch-Starved Gay Detective

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, and he gets one :D, me venting through shuichi again? woah no way, non-binary k1-b0, oof poor shuichi, yess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Shuichi wants (needs) warmth, but cant get over the prickly, itching sensation that comes about whenever he touches a person.Well, good thing Kiibo is no normal person. They come with a heating function!
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Quality Fics





	Warmth, Ultimate Robots, and a Touch-Starved Gay Detective

**Author's Note:**

> comfort ship and comfort character go brrrr
> 
> ah geez my titles are getting worse and worse with each fic I write

Shuichi was always cold.

Kiibo had always noticed it every time they were in a room with the other boy. Shuichi would rub his hands together constantly, tug his jacket around himself tighter, and he even shivered every once in a while when he thought no one was looking.

But Kiibo was always looking. Not for, for anything creepy of course!! Kiibo was just, well,

Worried. Worried for Shuichi, and his constant coldness.

Which is why, as soon as Miu had finished their maintenance on them for the day (ah, well, technically yesterday. She had woken them up in the ungodly hours of the night with inspiration and ideas galore), Kiibo went straight to Shuichi’s room. They were practically glowing, Miu had installed a new function in them and Kiibo wanted Shuichi to be the first one to witness it.

They rang the doorbell and waited. After a moment or so, they rang it again. They started to tap their feet, getting antsy. Why wasn't Shuichi answering? Was he okay? Oh good lord, did someone-?!

“Ah, Kiibo?”

Kiibo blinked, brought out of their thoughts by the door opening. Shuichi was wrapped in a blanket, his eyes glossy and half asleep. It was quite odd for the detective, since the morning announcement rang throughout the school only an hour ago. Usually he was up and about by then.

“Good morning, Shuichi!” Kiibo chirped, smiling brightly. 

“Oh, good morning.” Shuichi smiled, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, I already told Kaito this, but I...don't think I have the energy to go to the dining hall right now.”

Kiibo tilted their head, their ahoge springing into a question mark shape. “Were you not sleeping well, Shuichi? You do look more tired than normal.”

“I um, guess so. Do I really look that bad?” Shuichi raked a hand through his hair, looking down in embarrassment. “It's nothing really, just couldn't fall asleep.”

Kiibo hummed, still a bit confused. They thought all humans fell asleep at night, no matter the circumstance. Like whenever they shut down after going too long without charging. Perhaps that wasn't the case?

Shuichi shivered again, looking awkward. “Um, are you just going to-”

“Are you cold, Shuichi?” Kiibo asked.

“...huh?” 

“You shivered, so you must be cold. And you are wearing a sweatshirt over your jacket, and underneath that, your dress shirt. And you are also wearing a blanket.” They stated. “Are you cold?”

“Oh, well, I guess you could say that.” Shuichi shifted his grip on the blanket. “It's...complicated though-”

“Miu just added a new heating function into me!” They said, unable to hold it in any longer. “I noticed that you always looked very cold, so I requested her to install a heating function!”

“Y...you had her add an extension to you, just because of me?” Shuichi asked, looking surprised. 

“Yes!” Kiibo smiled. “I know it might be a waste of time, since there are other heaters in the warehouse, so I’ll admit you weren't my only motive.”

Kiibo looked down, pressing their fingertips together awkwardly. “I also wish to broaden my knowledge of intimacy, specifically touch. While Miu is always touching me during maintenance, it often is too much and well, I feel like she is interpreting our sessions in a different way than I want to imagine.” They admitted. “And I feel as though everyone else in this academy will only laugh at me for wanting to experience hugs and such, plus, I’ve noticed you tend to shy away whenever Kaito tries to pat you on the back or if Rantaro messes with your hair. I thought that maybe if it wasn't skin on skin contact, you might get more used to being touched, as well as receiving the warmth you crave. Which is why I came up with this solution that solves both of our problems!”

Kiibo took a deep breath, not knowing why they felt so nervous all of a sudden. “I would...like to engage in platonic, non-sexual intimacy with you, Shuichi. I-if you are…willing, of course.”

They looked back up at Shuichi, who was staring at them with wide eyes. 

“If… that's what you want…” Shuichi hesitated, and Kiibo nodded enthusiastically. “Would you like to, um,  _ cuddle with me?”  _

“Um, what was that Shuichi? I couldn't hear you.”

“You could…cuddle with me if you want…” Shuichi mumbled. Kiibo’s eyes lit up, perhaps a bit too brightly. 

“If you’re alright with it then yes! I would love to cuddle with you, Shuichi!”

Shuichi laughed a bit, holding the door open for Kiibo. “Well, okay. Come on in, then.”

Kiibo nodded, closing the door behind them as they followed Shuichi to his bed. There were a few other blankets piled up on the bed, along with an extra pillow. Shuichi crawled under the covers, making himself comfortable, while Kiibo awkwardly stood above him. 

“...is something wrong?” Shuichi asked.

“...I just remembered I am metal, which may not feel so pleasant so feel.” Kiibo admitted. 

Shuichi laughed again. Something about Shuichi’s quiet, shy laugh made Kiibo’s chest heat up without the need for the heating function.

“Here, I’ll put a pillow between us. That should be thin enough to not stop your hearing function but also make it more comfortable, right?”

“Ah, fantastic idea, Shuichi!” Kiibo nodded. Shuichi opened the covers for Kiibo, grabbing the spare pillow and placing it between them as Kiibo crawled in. Shuichi snuggled closer to them, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Kiibo’s waist. Kiibo felt their cheeks light up with a soft blue hue from the blushing LEDs in their face as they wrapped an arm around the boy's back. They pressed a button on their chest and the heating function activated. 

Shuichi’s breathing, while was more choppy and awkward at the beginning of the interaction, slowly began to even out. His hair tickled Kiibo’s nose, and they smoothed it down, tucking Shuichi’s head under their chin. Slowly, Shuichi began to shift to lay on the pillow on their chest, rather than the pillow on the bed. Something about the interaction made Kiibo feel a lovely, lightheaded feel. It didn't feel as though they were going to pass out, but like they had floated beyond the clouds and were looking out over a beautiful sunset. 

And Shuichi, Shuichi was right next to them, holding their waist like a lifeline and snuggling close to their chest. The shivers that had wracked the boy now dying down as his body adjusted to the heat source Kiibo had presented to him. 

Kiibo looked down, and was surprised to find Shuichi fast asleep on his chest, despite his claims of not being able to fall asleep earlier. Perhaps the warmth had something to do with it? Did warm environments help humans sleep better by increasing the amount of melatonin produced within the brain? Or does warmth stimulate human touch, which ensures a feeling of safety and security for one to feel vulnerable?

Kiibo filed these questions away for later. Their main concern was the heating function draining their battery, which would cause them to shut down. As lovely and humanly realistic as it would be to sleep next to Shuichi, Kiibo doubted that the detective would want to peel himself away from Kiibo’s quite literal iron grip, and carry them back to their room by himself. Despite their design being described as lightweight, they doubted someone with barely any upper body strength would be able to drag, much less carry them to their charging port.

So, Kiibo stayed awake, focusing on the fluttery feeling that Shuichi gave them whenever he was near to keep his battery from draining quickly. Perhaps, if they were lucky, they would last a full eight hours so Shuichi would be able to sleep uninterrupted and meet the recommended amount of sleep for a teenage boy of his age. 

_ Atua knows that he deserves every second of rest he can get. _ Kiibo thought, gently stroking the boy’s dark blue hair.  _ If he isn't willing to receive human touch just yet, then perhaps he will be willing enough to receive touch from me. _

They smiled.  _ I suppose that is one perk to being a robot…  _


End file.
